


И эта история, и воспоминания

by julyp



Series: Как мы дошли до жизни такой [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Bittersweet, Childhood Memories, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, lineage feels, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: Оби-Ван нашел старую голограмму. Быть может, им с Энакином было суждено встретиться, даже если потом их пути разойдутся навсегда.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Как мы дошли до жизни такой [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	И эта история, и воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Moment and a Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314535) by [KCKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCKenobi/pseuds/KCKenobi). 



> Работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9702685) и [фанфиксе](https://fanfics.me/fic149754).  
> Бета хочется жить.

— Вот как у тебя получается засунуть всё в одну сумку? Я опять не знаю, каких дроидов прихватить с собой. Как думаешь, что больше пригодится?

Энакин бесцеремонно ввалился в комнату к Оби-Вану и плюхнулся на кровать, отчего сложенная аккуратной стопкой одежда опрокинулась. Оби-Ван вздохнул и начал складывать одежду снова, недовольно поглядывая на Энакина.

— Есть такая интересная штука, — сказал он, — называется «стучать в дверь». Слышал про такую?

Энакин даже ухом не повел. Он перевернулся на живот и подпёр подбородок руками.

— А если мне понадобится резак? Или лазерная дрель? Сам знаешь: всё может случиться...

Оби-Ван закатил глаза и сунул одежду в сумку. На эту тему они говорили десятки раз. Стоило им получить задание, Энакин сразу же пытался увезти с собой половину храма — эта привычка тянулась за ним с падаванства.

— Лучше бы ты сумку собирал, чем тратил время, ошиваясь в моей комнате, — сказал Оби-Ван, укладывая пару носков. — Нам через час вылетать. Война ждать не будет.

— Ой, да ладно, — сказал Энакин. — Ты ж знаешь, что я люблю тратить время, доставая тебя.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся, потянувшись за следующей парой. Но остановился, заметив, что носок был всего один — должно быть, второй он где-то уронил. Он осмотрелся, но носка нигде не было. Тогда он встал на колени и пошарил рукой под кроватью.

Кроме пыли и паутины, там ничего не было; он пошарил еще немного в поисках носка и наткнулся на что-то небольшое и твердое. Оби-Ван вытащил находку и перевернул.

Это был диск с голограммой, старая модель: на вид ему было лет десять — не меньше.

Энакин болтал не переставая: он размышлял вслух, позволит ли Рекс занять немного места на «Решительном» — было бы неплохо хранить некоторые инструменты там. Оби-Ван его особо не слушал. Он включил голо, и появилось изображение.

Оби-Ван прикрыл рот рукой.

Голограмма была старая: первые недели падаванства для Энакина. Он хозяйничал в шкафу Оби-Вана, думая, что того нет дома, и, по-видимому, решил примерить его одежду. На записи Энакин был крайне смущен. Он был укутан в огромные для него одежды, и на нем был один гигантский сапог. Тогда Оби-Ван смеялся так сильно, что у него слезы из глаз потекли. И сейчас он улыбнулся, вспоминая все это.

— ...На самом деле это даже очень удобно, в смысле, на борту полно́ места, особенно с тех… — тут Энакин наконец умолк и посмотрел вниз на трясущего головой Оби-Вана. — Что там?

Энакин сел, а Оби-Ван повернулся к нему и показал голо. Когда Энакин увидел запись, он застыл.

— Не-е-ет, — простонал он, стараясь не рассмеяться. — Я уж было подумал, что ты наконец позабыл об этом.

— Не забыл и не собираюсь, — рассмеялся Оби-Ван.

Энакин сполз на пол и расположился напротив Оби-Вана, чтобы получше рассмотреть голо.

— Кажется, это было только вчера, — покачал головой Энакин.

Оби-Ван кивнул.

— Ты быть таким милым мальчишкой, даже когда творил невесть что, — сказал он, отчего Энакин хмыкнул. Оби-Ван вздохнул и откинулся назад, облокотившись на руки. — Жаль только, что я не смог тогда стать хорошим учителем.

Энакин тоже откинулся назад, точь-в-точь как Оби-Ван.

— Что? Ты был офигенным учителем, — сказал он. — Лучшим.

Но Оби-Ван только грустно улыбнулся.

— Мне тогда было не очень хорошо, а без этого вряд ли я был нормальным учителем. — Энакин покачал головой, но все же улыбнулся. — Я знаю, тебе нужен был учитель получше. А я… ты и сам знаешь, как мне было. Я даже вел себя не как обычно.

— Знаю, — взгляд Энакина помрачнел, когда он вспомнил, как Оби-Ван по ночам пил чай — в четыре утра — или как он дни напролет лежал в кровати, едва вставая, или как их узы трещали от беспокойства настолько сильно, что Энакину приходилось уходить подальше от Оби-Вана. — Но ко мне ты всегда относился хорошо, как бы плохо тебе ни было. Я знаю, ты… боролся. И я ни на миг не сомневался, что ты… что ты...

Энакин замолчал и подтянул колени к груди.

— Что я любил тебя, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Он говорил так тихо, что Энакин даже не был уверен, правильно ли он расслышал его. Но Оби-Ван открыто смотрел на него, взгляд был беззащитным. Давно Энакин не видел его таким.

Краткий миг ни один из них ничего не говорил — казалось, они просто не могли вымолвить ни слова. Они сидели друг напротив друга, уставившись на голограмму. Оба они затерялись в лабиринте из воспоминаний. С первого урока в храме Энакин пришел в слезах, потому что читать на стандартном языке он не мог. Оби-Ван двадцать минут разговаривал с незнакомым джедаем, а потом оказалось, что это дроид в одежде Энакина. 

А тот раз, когда Энакин не выдержал и рассказал, что случилось с его матерью: тогда он ухватился за руку Оби-Вана и держал ее, будто ничего другого во Вселенной не было. Встреча с матерью Оби-Вана на Стьюджоне. Ужасный случай с хой-бульоном. Зайгеррия. Мортис. Любые воспоминания, самые теплые и самые страшные — все, что привели их сюда.

Они столько всего пережили вместе, поэтому кое-что Оби-Ван знал наверняка. Пускай некоторые воспоминания были болезненными, некоторые, наоборот, приносили покой и радовали душу — и все до одного они связывали их жизни навсегда. У них была одна душа на двоих и одно сердце.

Оби-Ван сглотнул. Он и не заметил, как в горле встал комок.

— Я хотел быть не хуже Квай-Гона, — сказал он. — Или хотя бы не сильно хуже.

— Не нужен был мне Квай-Гон, — Энакин опустил взгляд, уставившись в ковер. — Мне нужен был ты.

— А я понятия не имел, что делал, — настаивал Оби-Ван, — я был слишком молод… я не был в порядке, и...

— Все равно я чувствовал себя так, будто никто и ничто, кроме меня, не имели значения для тебя, — сказал Энакин. — Со мной столько лет обращались как с вещью… — наконец он поднял взгляд на Оби-Вана, в глазах у него стояли слезы. — А для тебя я был человеком.

Оби-Ван не мог вымолвить ни слова. Он открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал.

— Ты был, — наконец смог ответить он. — Ты был, Энакин.

Оби-Ван замолчал, а Энакин спрятал руки и с подозрением посмотрел на Оби-Вана: неужели он почти плачет?

— Ты же в курсе, что ты мой лучший друг? — тихо спросил Энакин.

Оби-Ван тяжело сглотнул и кивнул.

— А ты мой.

— И нет никого на свете, с кем я хотел бы прожить все эти годы. Даже с Квай-Гоном.

Теперь Оби-Ван рвано дышал, он снова опустил взгляд и уставился на голограмму между ними. Энакин поднялся на колени, подполз к нему и крепко обнял. Так они и сидели на полу обнявшись. Казалось, стерлись годы между прошлым и настоящим, стерлась и разница между тем, какими они были и какими стали. И никто не нашел бы различий.

Отворилась дверь. И что-то неуловимое раскололось и стерлось.

— Скайрокер, мне нужно сложить вещи… Ой.

Энакин отстранился, как раз когда Асока вошла в комнату. Она уставилась на место, где они только что обнимались, она увидела, как Оби-Ван убрал руку со спины Энакина. Сначала Асока непонимающе посмотрела на них, но затем широко улыбнулась.

— Я что? Пропустила обнимашки?

Энакин рассмеялся, чувствуя, что ему гораздо легче впервые за долгие месяцы.

— Неа, мы только начали.

Услышав его, Асока ловко уселась между ними и схватила обоих, потянув к себе поближе. Оби-Ван страдальчески застонал и начал ныть, что его придавили, но голос у него был радостный. Казалось, все вокруг было наполнено радостью. Даже Сила. Она разлилась вокруг, окутав их теплом, счастьем и заботой.

Когда Оби-Ван наконец высвободился из-под Асоки и Энакина, он ухмыльнулся.

— Асока, — сказал он, поправляя взъерошенные волосы, — у Энакина есть чудесная голограмма, и ему не терпится показать ее тебе.

Энакин побледнел. Пока они обнимались, голограмма выключилась, но диск остался лежать на полу.

— Нет, я даже не собирался.

— Собирался, собирался. Не сомневаюсь, Асока будет очень рада...

— Заткнись!

Асока заинтересованно посмотрела на них.

— Что там?

— Ничего, там ничего… Эй, подожди, ОБИ-ВАН, НЕТ!

Но Оби-Ван уже схватил голо и включил его. Асока тут же прикрыла рот рукой. Через мгновенье Анакин уже сидел на Оби-Ване, пытаясь вырвать голо. Оби-Ван вскочил на ноги, смеясь, и побежал, держа голограмму над головой. Энакин кинулся следом, вытянув руки вперед и страшно ругаясь. Асока же все это время смеялась, согнувшись пополам.

На секунду показалось, что вся Вселенная сжалась до одной комнаты. Маленькой, зато полной любви, смеха и историй, которые привели их сюда. Не было ни войны, ни ситов, ни ран, ни боли. Только три человека, которым суждено было найти друг друга, даже если потом их пути разойдутся навсегда.

Энакин догнал Оби-Вана и схватил его. Смех его звучал как музыка, когда они плюхнулись на пол. На секунду исчезли границы между прошлым и настоящим. Сейчас все было единым: и эта история, и воспоминания, и вечность.


End file.
